Kakashi's World
by Jewel Queen
Summary: Has no plot at all, I dreamed up most of it. Dedicated to my bff AtomShadyKitty since it was all her fault I had to write this story since she keeps commenting on how awesome Kakashi is in my other story that isn't done yet. R&R plz! You got this far..


Kakashi's World

Summary: crack!fic, humourish story about Kakashi being so awesome that he is and dedicated to my bff AtomicShadowKitten since she gave me the idea sortofish. Has no plot so be warned.

Warnings: contains _implied_ sexual behaviours so if you aren't supposed to read this stuff at T rating....just don't tell, ok? I think that's it

Disclaimer: I totally don't make money or own these characters [sadly enough I can't remember who does :'( ]

R&R plz, much appreciated!!

*

Hatake Kakashi was cool. He was extremely cool. He was the definition of cool since you could look him up in the dictionary to find his picture, although some fan of his might have already cut it out; so cool that it had to be spelled kewl so that the other cool people (though _way_ below Kakashi's level) could feel better about their coolness. And everyone knew this.

From the way he walked and talked down to his very last actions, he was cool. His reading Icha Icha Paradise was cool, his one-eye shown was cool, his mask was cool. Even his gravity-defying hair was cool!

And it just so happened on one rainy day, Kakashi woke up at the exact time he needed to be if he was going to be late. He didn't yawn or stretch, his body was too cool to warm up like that, and exited his home through a window. Only cool people of his level were allowed use windows as doors.

As soon as he set foot outside, the sun shone through. Cool people aren't rained on. The moon tried to get in his good graces too by popping up here and there only slightly visible, it was day time after all. The sun got angry and pushed the dark clouds to hide the moon and cover it. And somewhere over in Sunagakure, a pouty, little, red-head was shaking his fist and the sky and yelling "Curse you, Hatake Kakashi!"

"You're late!" Greeted him by two of his very uncool students. He almost sighed, (sighing was for uncool people), he had a lot to teach his class. The girl, Haruna Sakura continued. "Why are you always so late?"

It was perhaps one of the coolest, though sadly most likely unaware, thoughts she would ever have. Kakashi sat on a small pole and began what would be an actual cool class. "It's time I tell you how to be cool," He stated, very aware of the greedy stars that popped up in all of their eyes. Especially Uchiha Sasuke's, since he was going to be his clan's avenger and that took a lot coolness to achieve. Plus, it gave you a temporarily boost of honourable coolness if Kakashi-sensei gave you a tip or two on how he achieved his coolness level. Though some say he was pretty much born with it. That was why he couldn't take off his mask, it was too cool for people to see underneath and cause blindation by coolness.

"I am late because it is cool. Haven't you heard the term 'fashionably late'?" He gave them time to nod and write down what he spoke. "Well, it was named after me,"

"Yeah!" Uzumaki Naruto cheered with a fist in the air. "If I start being late to everything then I will get enough coolness to become Hokage and be really cool like you, believe it!"

"And I'll be cool enough for Sasuke to like me!" Sakura cheered, blushing slightly.

"Hold your celebration. There are two things wrong with that: 1, you aren't cool enough and 2, you aren't cool enough," Sakura and Naruto bowed their heads in shame. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You said the same thing," He pointed out.

"Cool people like me can do that," Kakashi explained.

"What's wrong with us?" Sakura asked, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Why can't we be cool enough like you?" Naruto added, also in the same condition.

"Well, for starters, all three of you aren't cool enough," He said.

"WHAT!!" They all yelled.

"Naruto, you've worn that hideous orange jumpsuit for too long that even if you stopped wearing it, you still wouldn't be cool," Naruto made a growling noise and squined his eyes. "Sakura, you obsess too much over everything. And Sasuke, while you have the most potential, you still aren't cool enough."

"How so? I'm the best in my class and I'm going to avenge my clan!"

"That hasn't been done yet," Kakashi gently reminded him. "Plus, you need a hot, gorgeous girlfriend like I have," From nowhere, a busty, blond babe poofed by his right side.

"I can have a girlfriend if I want, I can have any girl here in this village!" Sasuke challenged.

"Oh, did I say a girlfriend? I meant five," Three more busty, blonde babes and one red-head surrounded Kakashi. "And even if you manage to find one hot, gorgeous girlfriend like I have, she's my girlfriend first. Face it, who would want you when they could have ultra-sexy, cool me? Right, Sakura?"

"Me?" She squeeked and then fainted at Kakashi's wink. Sasuke twitched his eye again while Naruto tried to revive her.

"One day, Kakashi, one day I will become more cool than you!" He yelled.

Kakashi chuckled and turned around. "Come on, ladies, time for a stroll," They released cool giggles and layered themselves on him in a cool fashion.

Of course, who should appear on their walk none other than Umino Iruka carrying a bag of groceries. Which he dropped like he had never bought them in the first place when he saw Kakashi, immediately falling to his knees to beg.

"Please, Kakashi, wonder of coolness, take me!" His girlfriends all made cool faces at the school-teacher.

"Iruka, I told you, I'm too cool to be gay and especially with you (1)," Kakashi said.

"Then be slightly bi, just once. It doesn't matter anyways since everything you do is cool," Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi shrugged. "That's true. But still the answer is no," Kakashi helped him up (because that was a cool thing to do) and started to leave. He already knew that Iruka would swoon and get starry-eyed because he was touched by Kakashi and then shout "I love you, Kakashi-sama!" But at least it would hold him off for awhile.

Once they were inside Kakashi's home (him through the window and the women by the door), he directed the nights events. "Time for fighting practice. Me verses all of you, losers must go against each other. No hands allowed, only tongues. Begin."

*

Kakashi woke up, his arm wrapped around a warm body. He snuggled closer to it and it laughed, rolling out from underneath him. He picked up his head to see who dared move away from him; that was uncool.

"Nice to see you are finally up, Kakashi," Kakashi groaned and lay his head back down. He knew that voice, it was his dolphin's voice. And that meant it was all a dream.

Iruka slid on top of him and whispered in his ear. "Now you get to find out how cool _I_ am,"

*

He he, gotcha! Thx to Atomic for giving me the idea again!

FYI, I really hate Naruto saying "believe it" all the time and in the anime beginning at least he always squints his eyes together. o.O

And (1) I hope you're happy, Ash...............................:


End file.
